The Bloody Revenge
by Drusilla Moonlight
Summary: A/U: Kenshin and Sano are sent to a modern day tokyo. There, they encounter the villian Desdemona who is seeking revenge against kenshin. R&R, part one of a trilogy. COMPLETE!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing except Jade and Desdemona. Everything else is Watsuki-sama's!  
  
Hey Everyone! This is my first story posted anywhere. Please don't flame, but I would love tips on how to make this story better. Its already finished, I'll load a couple of chapters at a time. Thanks everyone, and I hope you like it! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
Samurai X- The Bloody Revenge  
  
The night was dark, and it was a new moon adding to the darkness. The man looked over Kyoto with the same emotionless glare he always held. Another assassination was to take place tonight, but it was not only one or two people like it usually was. He was to assassin a whole family. Of course the reason was unknown; he only had to do the job. He walked down the almost deserted street toward the large house on the corner. It was very late at night; he didn't know how to kill the family. Probably the best and less painful way is while they're sleeping he thought. He reached the front door of the house, and was about to open the door when two men leaped out with swords in their hands. Obviously protection, they are a wealthy and important family to the government. He easily slashed both guards and blood was splattered all over the wall. He made his way in the house when he heard a noise. He looked over his shoulder and saw the family standing there, an older looking man, a women looking around the same age, and a younger looking man. He made his way to the man, and the man was frozen in fear. He slaughtered him with ease, then again to the screams of the women, and younger man. He looked over the bloody bodies that he had killed so easily. He heard a light whimper and looked over to the left. He saw a young boy, maybe around six or seven, with black hair and red tips. The boy looked frozen in shock at the bodies. Should I kill him? He's so young; I don't have power to kill him. "Did you kill them?" the boy asked in a faint and quivering voice.  
  
"its best you leave here. Did you see what happened?" He asked.  
  
"Yes" The boy answered in the same voice. The man sighed. He went over to boy, took the end of the hilt of his sword and hit the boy in the head knocking him out. "Another perfect slaughter Kenshin."  
  
"Yes, make sure the boy is left here. Don't move him. He is still alive." Kenshin said. "Right."  
  
********11 years later********  
  
Desdemona walked down the deserted street. It was the same night that is was exactly 11 years ago. It was new moon and the night was even darker that usual. He made his way to the Kamiya Dojo. He had an important matter to take of there. Yes Himura the Battousai, my revenge shall come. This is where it all begins. He looked the peaceful area. He could just run right in, sword in hand and kill him for the pain he had caused Desdemona. But I want to have a little fun with this one. He once again looked at the dojo and turned around and made his way down the street. It is coming Battousai, the end is near for you. I suggest you make good use of your time. ******* "C'mon Kenshin we gotta get that tofu before Kauro throws another cow!" Yahiko yelled. Kenshin looked up to Yahiko with that pleasant smile on his face. "Don't worry Yahiko I'll get it done." Kenshin said. Kenshin got up and started towards the door when he heard-"hey Kenshin wait for me!" said Sanosuke. "Sano you never come with me on any errands." Kenshin said. "Yeah but I don't wanna be stuck with Miss. PMS." Sano replied. In the background they heard a shrill screaming, instantly knowing it was Kauro. "You free loaders! I do almost everything around here and guys do nothing in return!! The least you could do it help a little bit!!!! I'm just a women I can't do everything by my-self!" "Shall we go?" Kenshin asked. "Right behind ya." Sano replied. ****** It was a bright and sunny afternoon. The streets were crowded with people all talking, laughing and shopping. "It's a nice day today that it is." Kenshin smiled. "Yeah, haven't seen the place like this in a while." Sano said. They bought the tofu and started making their way home. As they walked through the road, they saw a man who was just standing there, and not saying anything. "Who's that?" sano asked. Kenshin didn't answer him. He felt something strange about this man, like he knew him from somewhere. His thoughts lingered on the family he had killed 11 years ago. The little boy.the little boy who had seen his family killed.by Kenshin.  
  
"Are you Himura the Battousai?" The man asked. "Yes I am, now I ask for your name." Kenshin said in a demanding voice. The man smiled. "My name is Desdemona. I have come to deliver a message, and maybe a fight." Desdemona said. "I'm not looking for a fight; just give me whatever message you have." Kenshin told him. Desdemona chuckled. "Pity, I was looking for some blood too. The day it all ends is near and you Battousai will be the one who begins it, with your death." "What the hell does that mean?!" Sano yelled. "Quiet, I'm here for the Battousai not you." Desdemona said. "Make me!" Sano yelled back. "Sano, this is my affair not yours." Kenshin said. "I have received you message Desdemona and I refuse to fight. Please let us be." Kenshin said. "I'm not done yet. There's just one more thing.' Desdemona gave a leisurely snap of his finger and a large vortex came out of nowhere. "Imagine Japan over a century form now!" Desdemona yelled. All three of them were swallowed up into the vortex and before they knew it Sano and Kenshin fell on the hard cold ground. The both got up and looked around. "What the-?" Sano asked. Tall buildings were everywhere, lights, stores, cars everywhere. "Where the hell are we?" Sano asked. Kenshin answered his question with ease. "Modern day Japan." 


	2. Chapter 2

Kenshin and Sano stared at their surroundings. "This is Japan?" Sano asked. "Yes, as Desdemona had said, about a century later." Kenshin told him. "Wow, who could have imagined it would be like this?" Sano said in awe. "Actually.it's almost exactly what I imagined it would be" Kenshin smiled. "How far are we from Tokyo.if its still here?" Sano asked. Kenshin merely nodded his head toward a sign reading Tokyo. "Awww CRAP!" Sano yelled.  
  
Then, Kenshin felt a light tap on his shoulder. "Hmm? ORO?!" Kenshin yelled. There were at least 20 teenaged girls behind them staring at them in awe. "ummm.hello?' Kenshin said. Suddenly they all screamed and Kenshin and Sano went running. "who are they?!" Sano yelled. "I don't know!" Kenshin replied as they ran. They noticed the crowd was getting a little bigger and the girls were screaming out Kenshin and Sano's name.  
  
After about a half hour of running the two finally lost the girls. "I don't know what that was about!" Kenshin exclaimed. But Sano wasn't listening; He was staring at a shop window with his mouth wide open. "Sano?" Kenshin asked. He went up to the shop window and soon was stuck in the same position as Sano. I was an anime store and Rorouni Kenshin merchandise was all over the window. Sano looked up and his mouth dropped even wider. "Oooh.Help me Kenshin I can't move." "Huh?" And both of them were stuck in the same position as before.  
  
It was a huge Billboard with the words: Rurouni Kenshin DVD and Video #10 out now! Available at your local anime and or comic store! Kenshin and Sano were gaping wide open at the billboard. "I don't understand this but it explains why the girls were chasing us." Kenshin said. "Yeah.you know I'm not that bad looking." Sano smiled. Suddenly they heard a loud sound. A white car was coming towards them and they barely got out of the way in time. "Damn I will not get used to this!!!" Sano yelled. "Obviously the use of transportation." Kenshin said ignoring Sano. "It's like a steam engine, but I'm sure it's more advanced and smaller of course." Kenshin continued. "Do you even care what's happened to Japan!? To us?!" Sano exploded to kenshins "Oro?" "Sano of course I care! But we must accept what's happened, that we should, and for our situation I'm sure we'll find a way out." Kenshin explained. Sano sighed. "ok whatever you say."  
  
******* Jade was making her way home from the night club. She was a pretty 16 year old girl, black hair and solid piercing aqua eyes. She was wearing her leather pants, red shirt and big punk platforms. She was about to turn the corner when she ran into a man with black hair and red tips. "Desdemona don't scare me like that!" Jade yelled. Desdemona smiled. "What the hell do you want with me?" Jade asked. "oh I was wondering if you would do me a favor." Desdemona said. "What?" Jade snapped. "I've brought some friends for you. You'll be sure to recognize them in seconds." Desdemona explained. "who?" Jade asked. "its not important. I'll tell you this.Revenge is such a sweet thing. It drives you like nothing else. My powers and your abnormally good fighting skills will be of so much help to me." Desdemona said. He looked into her eyes and took out a silver shiny ball, he spun it around in is hand. "look at it Jade" He said. She stared at it and soon her eyes became dull and emotionless. "Go, fight them."he commanded. Jade nodded her head and went of in the opposite direction. Soon, it will begin; revenge will be in the palm of my hand. He thought. ********************** "You know we really should find a place to stay tonight." Sano suggested. Kenshin nodded, it was late. They heard a sound behind them, and before they could turn around, a dagger almost sliced Sano's face in half. His left cheek was bleeding, and he could see no one on the darkness. He felt a tap on the back of his shoulder and spun around to see who it was.no one was there, not even Kenshin. He turned around again and almost jumped out of skin in fright. Jade was standing in front of him, with a smug smile on her face. "How the hell did you get there so fast?" He demanded. "Your slow.aren't you? And I thought I was gonna have fun killing you too.hey, could you just act like your fast for me please?" She asked in a mocking tone. "Who are you?" He asked. "The last face you see before you die" She said quickly, and went to go punch him in the face. A crack sounded as she impacted her punch. Sano groaned in pain. She's strong, he thought. Sano went to return the punch, but only met air as she quickly only slightly moved her head. He tried again and again, only to have her dodge the punches. Jade spun around and kicked Sano in the back, resulting in him falling over. The movement was done so quickly, he could hardly see it. "That's it; I'm not going easy anymore!" He yelled. "Easy? If that's what you call easy, I'll laugh when I see you going 'hard' on me!" She said as she punched him multiple times in the face and stomach. Where the hell is Kenshin? Sano thought. Jade was doing a number on Sano, within 5 minutes, his nose was bleeding, mouth was dripping in blood, and his body black and blue. Jade didn't have a single bruise on her, as Sano hasn't even connected one blow with her. Suddenly, she drew a sword; Sano didn't even see she had one hidden behind her back. This was a very strange looking sword to him; it had deep ridges along the blade and was shaped differently from a Japanese sword. Dammit, how am I going to defend my self from a sword? As if on cue, Kenshin came rushing in. "Kenshin!" Sano yelled. "let me take it from here Sano." He said. Kenshin pulled out his sword and stood his stance waiting for Jade to make the first move. Jade stood there, not making a move. "Waiting for me to make the first move? Fine then, if that's how you want it" She said. She ran forward sword in hand and swung at Kenshin's neck. He swung his sword and blocked her hit. Jade spun around and hit Kenshin in the legs with the back of her sword. Once again, her attack was so fast Kenshin could not see it. Kenshin struck Jade with his sword hard, leaving Jade with a bloody mouth. Soon Kenshin had the upper hand in the battle and Jade was weakening. Realizing she could not win this battle, she jumped high onto a roof. Her body only a silhouette in the moons gaze. "you may have had the upper hand in this battle. But it will be different next time." She said, and as quickly as she appeared she had gone.  
  
"You ok Sano?" Kenshin asked. "yeah.fine." Sano groaned in pain. "who was that? And why did she fight us for no reason?" Sano asked. "I don't know. But I certainly don't want to clash swords with her again. I did not think that this far into the future, swordsman ship would still be around, that I didn't. She was very skilled, and her talents shouldn't be wasted like that." He said. Sano nodded. Kenshin helped the injured Sano up, and they wandered on.  
  
********* "I did not succeed." Jade told Desdemona. "I did not wish you to do so." He said. "your main focus was not who I wanted it to be. You spent more time on the pathetic fighter than you did the swords-man." He told her. "I am sorry. Next time I will be more aware of my target." She said, lowering her head. Desdemona cupped her chin and raised her head towards his. "you make sure of that, wont you? Go home and rest." He said. Jade lowered her head in response, and made her way home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, she felt like shit. She woke up late, and had a blistering headache. She looked around her room and saw her sword laying on her cupboard. She got up from the bed, though with a lot of effort, and touched the hilt. Her mind was flooded back with memories of the fight last night, though she couldn't remember who she was fighting. "Fuck!" She exclaimed. This is why she hates to get involved with Desdemona; he always controls her to do his dirty work. "I feel so used when he does that." She told herself. She knew she didn't kill anyone though, because her sword was perfectly clean. She held the sword in her hand, used to the heavy weight it was. She held it up to the gleaming light admiring its look. Out of al the things she possessed, this sword was the most important. My pride and joy, she thought. She doesn't remember for how long she had it, or how she came up with that unique design, but it was her only source of protection. She put the sword back on the cupboard and made her way to the bath room to get ready for the day. She did her usual morning routine: Brush teeth, take shower, do hair, and make up, get dressed. She put her hair up in her standard pony tail; she never in her life wore her hair down. Her make-up was basic, yet had its Goth style to it, black eye shadow, and blood red lipstick. No guy would fall for her, and that's the way she liked it. She wore her black dickies (pants) and a black tank top. She grabbed her purse and went to go do some grocery shopping.  
  
The day was bright and warm, it was shady in the city, the skyscrapers blocking the sunlight, yet the sun gleaming off the shiny windows. Kenshin looked on the city, once again marveled on how it has changed since the last hundred years or so. It truly was the age of technology here. "It's nice huh? Sano said behind him. Kenshin nodded his head. "I thought you despised it here Sano that I did." Kenshin smiled. "Yeah, but I guess I better get used to it." He said in his natural deep voice. "Who do you think that was last night? She was really skilled" Sano asked. "I believe she was sent to us by Desdemona, it's a tragedy that it is. She's so young, and yet her future has been decided for her, yet not BY her." He said. Sano looked at Kenshin, wondering why he had been so passionate about the topic, but he didn't say anything and continued to look onto the busy city.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jade had bought all her food and was making her way home. She took a deep breath and looked around her. So much life. she thought. She thought about how fast it could all end, with one quick move. She envied the people, their lives so happy, not being controlled like a puppet on strings. She envied the fact that they have something to look forward to in life, they'll have someone to love and take care of them. Jade longed for someone that could love her, she needed love. But her life chosen for her could never allow that. Whoever was chosen to love her would be put in immediate danger, and she could not risk losing another thing she loves. She continued walking down the busy street when she felt someone grab her buy the arm, hard. **** Sano and Kenshin were walking down the street, looking about their surroundings, when Sano spotted the girl that attacked them last night.  
  
****  
  
Jade gasped. "let go!" she yelled she spun around to face whoever grabbed her and gasped again. It was a man with brown spiked hair.and he was wearing the same outfit that one of her favorite anime characters wore. "What the fuck?" she yelled. Sano noticed the look of shock in her eyes, and let go of her; luckily they weren't in a very crowded street. "Why the hell did you attack is last night?" he yelled at her. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She looked at the man, and she remembered everything. Then she saw a man with red hair run up to Sano. "Sano!" he called. What?! Ok.these people are a little bit too obsessed with that anime.but.that man.he looks exactly like.Kenshin?? She thought. "You didn't answer my question he yelled. "I'm sorry.but you guys.you look exactly like Kenshin and Sano from the anime." she smiled. Sano looked shocked. "I am Sano!! And he IS Kenshin!" he yelled again. "That's impossible. It's an anime.its not real!" she glared at them. "Listen! We aren't from this world! Some guy named Desdemona brought us here!" he told her. She gasped and almost fell to the floor but Sano caught her. "Hey.what's wrong with you?" he asked looking concerned. "Desdemona.you are real then?? You're really Sanosuke.and he's really Kenshin?" She breathed. "Yes!" he said. Kenshin bent down to look at her. "Miss, do you know anything that can help us?" he asked her politely. She nodded. "Can you please tell us your name?" he asked again. "Jade. I don't need to know yours. Can you please take me to my place, and I'll tell you everything I know.and if I collapse, don't freak out." She told them. Sano looked at Kenshin and Kenshin nodded. Sano picked Jade up, and Kenshin picked up her shopping and they took her to her place.  
  
"Thank you." She said. She walked over to her bed and lay down. "I'll tell you everything." She told them. Kenshin nodded. Jade took a deep breath and started. "You guys are not from here. Not only did you come to the future, but you came to a different world. How I know you, is here, we have a thing called Anime, or japanimation. You guys are characters in one of the most popular ones. Its called Rorouni Kenshin, I'm sure you saw some merchandise. And. I'm not surprised no one else recognized you." She told them. "Well, we did have a bunch of rabid teenagers chase us." Sano said. "You see.everyone knows you here. Desdemona brought you here, I don't know why.but it won't be good. I'm afraid this will be the worst villain you have yet to face Kenshin." She said. Kenshin nodded. He knew why Desdemona brought them here, but he'd rather not tell everyone now. "As for last night" Jade continued. She closed her eyes. "Desdemona can control me, and he does for killing others. There is no way I can prevent him from doing it, and there is no way for me to break the binding on my own. I'm afraid my mind is not that strong. I have no memory of what I do afterwards, unless I'm told or a significant reminder shows up. Like when I saw you Sano." She smiled at him. "Your very skilled, your speed and strength surprised me, that it did. Where did you learn to do that?" Kenshin asked. Jade thought for a few moments. "I'm afraid I don't remember. Of my sixteen years of living, I only remember the last 4. I believe I was trained during those 12 black years. I hope I didn't bloody you up too bad Sano" she smiled again. "Don't worry about it." He said. She smiled again. The way she smiled made Sano think, a girl as violent, and had so much darkness in her, how can she smile like that? "If you guys don't mind.I would like to rest. I didn't get much sleep last night." She asked. They both nodded and turned to leave the room. "You guys are free to stay here! I have plenty of room!" she added. "Thank you, we appreciate it." Kenshin said. "Kenshin, could I speak to you for a moment?" Jade asked. Kenshin nodded and went to her side. "Kenshin.I told you about Desdemona.I have no way to keep him from controlling me, I can only avoid him. Can you please protect me from him?" she asked. "I will don't worry." He said. "Kenshin, it is best to wait for Desdemona to make the first move.we will just have to wait." Jade said. Kenshin nodded, and left her to rest.  
  
"what she tell you?" Sano asked Kenshin. "we must protect her from Desdemona, and in that way, we can fight him too." Kenshin said. Sano didn't say anything, but looked at jades closed door. He felt a certain level of lovingness from her, even though not only a few hours ago, they were brutal enemies. But he felt something strange around her, a nice strange. He shook his head and smiled, flopping down on her plush couch.  
  
******  
  
Desdemona was sitting cross legged on his chair, his mansion dark and eerie. The fire in his eyes was calm and was raging slow {A/N-he literally has flames in his eyes! You can say they are the fires of hell.^__^}. He thought of Jade.if she only knew. He thought. She obviously could not handle Battousai. He hoped she would. Now he must do it himself. Yet, he wants to have fun with them. Desdemona thought of Kenshin, and he had flashbacks of the moment his family was killed in front of his eyes. He flinched and slammed his hand upon the table. Breathing heavily he walked to his training room, thinking of his life. He was not born a normal child. He had dark magic powers, and was a genius. His intelligence surpassed anyone, yet his dark and evil mind corrupted him far beyond comprehension. And the death of his family did not help that fact. After he discovered his power to merge between worlds, he came to this one and grew adapted to it. His family's great wealth helped him survive. He stepped inside his training room and looked around. This is where he developed his skills, and honed his own sword. He has yet to stain it with blood, which was Jades job.his beloved Jade.  
  
*****  
  
Jade woke up from her nap and got up. She opened her door to find Kenshin and Sano staring at her TV set, looking quite frightened. She burst out laughing. They turned around at her and smiled. "I guess I gotta tell you about a few things! That's a TV set, as you can see. And oh yeah, those people aren't really in there. It's a moving picture played through it." She explained. They looked quite amazed. "C'mon lets go for a walk." She said grabbing her jacket and having them follow her. "Wait! You guys can't go around like that! Umm." She suddenly got a huge grin on her face. "I guess we gotta go shopping!!!" she yelled, grabbing them both and running out of her house. As they walked down the street she explained everything that they could see, cars, buildings, clothes. She told them that the currency is still the same, and of course informed them about the government. "It's actually similar. We haven't changed much, just the technology." She told them. They walked into a clothing store and Kenshin and Sano looked around with their mouths gaping wide open. Jade giggled. "Don't worry guys, I'll take care of you!" she started walking around, picking out clothes and holding them up to either Sano or Kenshin, nodding or shaking her head. After about an hour of picking out clothes, Jade had two separate piles, one for each man. She went to the cash register and paid for all of them. "I figured you guys may wanna try them on at home, whatever you don't like I'll return." She said. As they made their way home, they talked about simple things, like how much its changed there, yet stayed the same. They went inside and Jade gave the guys their clothes and told them to change. "When you tried out an outfit, come out and I'll give you my opinion" she said. The first to come out was Sano, in a pair of black slacks and a black long sleeved shirt. Jade had her mouth gaping open, and could have sworn she drooled a little. He looks even more gorgeous than he does in the anime! She thought. "Uuhh.Jade?" Sano asked "LOVE IT!! KEEP IT!! DON'T CHANGE!" she yelled. Sano smiled. "Yeah...surprisingly, I like it too." He said while checking himself out. Next Kenshin came out, with dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt. Jade repeated the action with Sano for Kenshin. "That means she loves it!!" Sano yelled over her shoulder. "Damn I'm good! Do you like it Kenshin?" She asked. "It's different that it is, but I like it" he smiled. Jade giggled. "What?" Sano asked. "Oh.I never told you guys.but. I kinda have huge crushes on you!! Whenever I watch the anime.I think you guys are so hot!!" she giggled again. "But don't worry! I won't be weird or anything!!!" she yelled, giggling more than ever. "Well! I am tired.again.better go to sleep. See you guys tomorrow! Those two bedrooms have beds so don't worry. G'night!" she said as she closed the door. Kenshin and Sano only stared at the closed door. "She is quite energetic. Well, we better go to sleep too; we've had a long day." Kenshin said. Sano nodded and they both head towards their rooms.  
  
Jade had waked up in the middle of the night, breathing hard, and in a cold sweat. She had yet another nightmare. They were troubling her for as long as she remembered. She always dreamed of Desdemona, and him doing an ill fated evil. It was always different, yet, she had died in every single one of these dreams. She had promised her self that her death would not be done by him. She deserved to die peacefully, and without pain. But she knew it was a fantasy that only existed in her thoughts. She didn't get anything she deserved. She knows that her death will be in a fight, or she would know what its like not to have nightmares, to be sleeping in the arms of someone who loves her, and to not have to worry about the way she would die, or if her loved one is in danger. Her thoughts began to linger to.Sano. She shook her head. She couldn't love him. Once they have defeated.if they defeat Desdemona, they will go back to their world. It was yet another fantasy that could only exist in her thoughts. Mind tired of thinking, and being of desperate need of sleep, she laid her head down and dozed off, praying not to have another nightmare  
  
Another fantasy.even be killed by Desdemona. She wished though, that before she died 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-Nothing is mine except Jade and Desdemona.  
  
  
  
Hiya Everyone. My reviews arent going as great as I wished, but oh well. Please please review.  
  
This is my first story on here, and I would really like to make my stories better, and they wont get better unless I know what to do to them.  
  
So enough rambling, enjoy! And please review! Sano shaped cookies for people who review! Have fun!  
  
  
  
Sano woke up at around 10:00. He looked around startled when he remembered they were in a totally different world. He heard some music coming from the next room, a strange loud music, and went to see what it was.  
  
He saw Jade sitting on her couch, eyes closed and listening to the music. Sano went to back to his room when he heard "good morning Sano." He turned around and looked at her, eyes still closed. "How did you know it was me?" he asked. "One of the nifty little things I've been taught." She said opening her eyes and smiling. He smiled also. "What are you listening too?" he asked. Jade laughed. "Music!" she said. "This is music?" he said making fun of the music. "Yes! Its rock music! Or heavy metal." She laughed. "It's catchy." He said, listening to the music. "Yeah.I've always been different. Most people don't like this stuff." She told him. "It's a band called Disturbed. I really like them" she said. "Interesting name" he said, smiling. Jade returned the smile. "Are you hungry?" she asked him. "A bit" he nodded. "Well lets go eat then, the foods pretty much the same so don't worry!" she smiled. Kenshin came out of his room wearing the outfit Jade got him. "Morning sunshine!" she laughed, eyeing him in his outfit. "Good morning" he said cheerfully. "We were just going to eat" Sano informed him. "Good I'm hungry" Kenshin said. "go change Sano!" Jade yelled. Sano went to his room to put on his clothes. "Did you sleep well Kenshin?" Jade asked. Kenshin nodded and smiled. "I was very comfortable that I was." He said. Jade nodded. A few minutes of silence passed.  
  
"How long have you had these nightmares Miss Jade?" Kenshin asked breaking the silence. Jade gasped and looked at Kenshin serene face. "For as long as I can remember. I don't recall having a pleasant dream." She told him, her eyes wandering. "I was like that too, until I overcame what I was dreaming about. Maybe if you do that you will stop having nightmares." He supposed. "Overcoming my death will sure stop those dreams Kenshin" she said getting up and going outside, grabbing her coat on the way. "What was that all about?" Sano asked emerging from his room. "I wish knew." Kenshin admitted.  
  
After the three had their meal they walked on. Jade figured she'd show them around and go do something fun. She took them bowling, where Kenshin beat them all extremely easily. Then miniature golfing, in which Sano barely beat Kenshin, while as Jade didn't have a chance. They went into the arcade where Sano found mortal combat; Jade could tell she was going to lose him there. Jade and Kenshin played air hockey until they had no quarters left. Then Sano came begging for more quarters, but Jade didn't want to spend all her money on games. "There there Sano, if you ever wanna fight just ask me, I wont charge you a dime" she laughed at Sano's fake pout. "I wanna show you guys one more thing" she told them. She led them to the subway station and Sano nearly ran up the stairs back to the upper level, but Jade grabbed him by the arm and her and Kenshin shoved him on the subway. "I don't why you're so scared of these things Sano! You seemed fine with all the other stuff" she laughed. "THOSE THINGS WEREN'T TAKING ME TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY!" he yelled. Some of the passengers turned their heads and stared at the three. "Sano, you're embarrassing us.now calm down nothing's going to happen. you baka" she said through gritted teeth while Kenshin had an obvious sweat drop appear on the back of his head. 'WHAT YOU CALL ME?" he growled. "You know what I called you baka." Jade mocked. "Grr...If you weren't a girl I would..." "You would what?!" she yelled. "Now calm down both of you. Your creating a scene." Kenshin tried to calm the teenagers down. "Ok!" Jade said cheerfully and sat next to Sano, who was holding on for dear life. He looked at her and spied on her features. She's really pretty he thought. He thought he sounded like a 10 year old with that thought. He slowly crept his hand on her firm thigh. Jade looked down and saw his hand, she sighed, she can't let this happen. She took his hand and placed it on his own thigh, moving her face away from him, not wanting to see him. Sano felt like he got slapped in the face, and looked downward.  
  
They got off the subway and the two men noticed that they weren't a large city, but a small one. "We're near the woods. Follow me" she said. They followed her and soon were in a wood type area. They approached a large cliff that over looked a beautiful valley, untouched by man. "a lot of kids come up here to make out, but there's something I want you to see." She told them. "What?" Sano asked. "The sunset." They looked up and noticed they sky had an orange-pink glow, casting its glow on them. "It's nice" Kenshin whispered. "We rarely get these; at least you don't see them much in the city." She told them.  
  
They watched as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, and stayed until the sky was a pinkish blue. Jade turned and walked toward the town, Sano followed. "Something wrong?" he asked. "No.nothing really, I just get a little emotional when I see these things. Don't worry about it." She said, lying. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off. "I'm sorry Sano." She said. She walked towards Kenshin. "Ready to go?" she asked. Kenshin nodded and the three of them made their way back to the subway.  
  
Jade was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep; she had too much on her mind. It seemed as if it were buzzing. She turned around fitfully looking for a comfortable position. But the second she relaxed, her mind began to wander again. She thought of Sano. He seems different here than he does in the anime. she thought. She thought about the train ride, and the sunset. Both times she rejected him, and even though she didn't see his face, she could feel his sting.full force. It's only been a day though!! But, it almost seems like I knew him longer.probably because I know everything about him. I know there's love at first site, but its not really true, is it? Her mind was screaming for answers. She closed her eyes to try and sleep, even though she was still thinking.  
  
****  
  
On this night it seemed another soul couldn't sleep. Sano sat on his bed, mind also wandering. It's only been a day and I'm already falling for her! But from the moment I saw her, I felt different, like I've never had with another person, I've had silly crushes, but this is a bit more. he sighed. I wander what she's thinking right now, he thought. He looked at his hand, how close it had been to her. He quietly groaned, damn it! I never get anything I want.I shouldn't be thinking these things! It seemed Sano was having a much harder time than Jade. He sighed again, and thought it would be better to sleep it off, and spend his waking hours thinking when it wasn't so late at night.  
  
****  
  
Desdemona was in his training room, practicing his punches. After a couple of hits to the punching bag, he dried off his moist body with a clean towel. He looked in the mirror, admiring his features. "I want some fun" he said out loud. Jade. He thought. He made an evil grin and concentrated his mind, calling to her.  
  
****  
  
Jade burst up, almost about to scream, but didn't in fear of waking everyone up. She was sweating, and breathing harder than ever. She looked around fearfully, afraid. This had been one of the more frightening dreams. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and meditated for a moment before laying her head back onto her pillow. She was about to drift to sleep when she heard something. She raised her head and looked around. "Jade." She heard. She looked around, but didn't see anything. "Jade." she heard it again, louder. It seemed to be inside her head. "yes Jade, inside your head." she heard a soft chuckle. She gasped again. She knew that chuckle; she had only heard it right when being possessed by Desdemona. "Jade, you can speak with me.concentrate. It's a mental connection." She heard. Great, a mental connection. I just can't get away from this guy. "What do you want from me?" she asked mentally. "A favor." was all he replied with. "I'm not doing shit." she told him. "Oh yes you are Jade." she felt dizzy all of a sudden. Desdemona was taking control of her again. "No!" she told him. "Please." she said out loud. She tried to let out a cry to Sano or Kenshin, but before she could, her mouth shut closed and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, her dull eyes were all to be seen. She went to her closet to put on her clothes and daggers, and grabbed her sword on the way out her door. "Linos" she whispered as the sword became invisible, and she tucked it in her invisible sheath slung on her back. She closed the door behind her, walking quickly down the street. "Where will I meet you" she thought. "The alleyway, the same one." She heard him say. She turned on the corner and headed toward the dark alley. It was empty, but she stood waiting. She felt a pair of strong arms around her and whirled around to meet a pair of flamed eyes, burning quickly as if excited. "Jade" he whispered. "So glad you were able to take time to come here." He told her smugly. "Anything for you master." She said dully, with no feeling in her voice. Desdemona smiled. "Now Jade, I really must get rid of those people living with you." He said as if trying to sound kind. "Yes master" she said. "Especially the street-fighter" he said narrowing his eyes. Jade flinched, as if the real Jade inside was protesting. Desdemona knew that's what it was, and the flames grew higher and more violent, his voice growing more ruthless. "You're not in love with him are you?" he asked. "An infatuation" she told him. "Ah.I see" he smiled. He leaned in toward Jade and rested his head against her temple "then make sure you give him a slow and painful death" he whispered in her ear, sending chills up her spine and she flinched again. "Now now Jade, I'll make it all better" he mocked as if consoling a baby. He put his lips up to her neck and gave the area a long lick with his tongue. "Go." he whispered again. Jade spun around and went back to her house. Desdemona looked at her, hoping she would take care of Sano. He started making his way back to his mansion, tasting her sweet taste on his tongue, wanting more. Once I've killed them, she'll be mine. He thought. He smiled at the thought and quickened his pace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside Jades home, Jade went to Sano's bedroom and snuck inside. She saw the sleeping Sano and smiled. She leaned down and nudged him. "Sano." She whispered. He stirred slightly and fluttered his eyes open, looking surprisingly at her. "Come, I want to show you something." She took his hand, and he felt a jolt go up his arm. He was dreaming about this. He grabbed his gi and followed Jade through the door and onto the street. He noticed she had her daggers.and her eyes. They weren't as full of life and energy as they always were, in fact, they held nothing in them. "Jade.?" he asked. She pressed a finger to his lips, and that's all it took to quiet him. They were in a wide open area when Sano began to wonder why they were here. "Jade?" he asked again. She pulled out her dagger and shoved Sano to the wall, holding it to his neck. She pressed it slightly to his skin, cause blood to flow onto his chest. "What are you doing?!" he yelled. "Taking out an order" she said. "What?!" he bellowed when she pressed the dagger harder onto his neck, increasing the blood flow. "Getting rid of the infatuation." She said gritting her teeth. She licked the blood off his wound, making him shudder and cringe at the same time. "I'm going to kill you slow.just as he ordered." Jade whispered. Desdemona! He's controlling her! Damn it why didn't I see it before?!" "Jade!! Stop it! Snap out of it! You're being controlled!!" he screamed. Jade loosed her grip on Sano, and he thought it worked, but she slammed him against the wall again, only this time harder than before. "Jade, it's Sano! You can't let him do this to you!" he groaned. Jade growled and slashed him across his chest, blood spilling everywhere. Sano yelled in pain and tried to struggle, but she was much too strong. Sano was beginning to find it harder to breathe; he realized that she was slowly suffocating him. "Jade" he whispered raspy. "You're going to regret this." he told her. "I never regret a good kill" she smiled eerily. "No Jade.because." he tried to breath, "listen to me.because." everything was getting dark, and he only had a few breathes left. "I." he gasped for air. ".love".He groaned. ".You."  
  
Jade gasped, and let go of Sano. Sano shuddered and breathed. He felt his strength returning and looked at Jade. Her dull eyes, were wide and she closed them. She opened them and they widened again with feeling when she saw the wounds she inflicted on him. ".S-Sano..." she said before collapsing in his arms. "Jade" he looked at her. She was breathing, and looked peaceful.  
  
He carried her back to her place, opened her door and laid her gently on her bed. He felt her forehead, he could feel a fever. "Sano?" he turned around and saw Kenshin looking concerned at Jade. "Desdemona." Was all Sano said, and Kenshin nodded, knowing exactly what happened. "I feared his first move would be this." Kenshin said sadly. "She has a fever" Sano said looking at Jade. "We need fresh clothes, bandages and cold water." Kenshin told Sano. "Bandages?" Sano asked. "Your wounds." Kenshin pointed out. His chest was covered in blood, and he barley remembered what she did to him. He hurried off and went to look for what Kenshin asked for.  
  
He returned a while later to see Kenshin holding Jades sword in his hand. "Hmm?" Sano inquired. "She keeps this hidden, on her back. I believe by some sort of spell" Kenshin told him. "Here's the stuff." Sano said. Kenshin took hold of the cloth and water, soaking the cloth and ringing it out and placed it on Jade's forehead. Kenshin sat down, and so did Sano. "Tell me Sano." Kenshin said. "Yeah?" Sano replied. "Didn't Miss Jade say she can't break Desdemona's spell on her own?" Kenshin asked. Sano nodded. "I helped her.I told her." Sano didn't finish. "Yes?" Kenshin asked. ".I told her.that I loved her." Sano said, rubbing her cheek with the back of this hand. "I see.did you tell her the truth?" Kenshin inquired. "Of course I did! Why else would I say it?" Sano grumbled aggravated. "I. just realized there, she was choking me, and I realized, that if she really kills me, and she gets out of her trance, she'll never know that I loved her. And I really thought she was gonna kill me there too." Sano sighed. He wet another cloth and put it up to his wound on his neck. Kenshin helped bandage up the rest.  
  
"I'll stay with her Kenshin, you go sleep, and I couldn't anyway. At least one of us will rest." He said. "Your injured Sano, you're the one that needs sleep that you do." Kenshin smiled in a Rorouni tone. "I'm not going to tell you again Kenshin" Sano smiled back. "Alright" Kenshin said getting up. "I'll take of her." Sano said to himself. Kenshin closed the door behind him and went to sleep. Sano took off Jade's platforms and socks. How the hell can she fight in these things? He thought while he took off her platforms. He took the cloth off her forehead, wet it again and placed it back. He had to keep her fever down. While he sat there, holding her soft small hand in his large rough ones, he thought back to the moment where she almost killed him. "I.Love..you" Those words echoed in his mind. I can't believe I said that. When she wakes up the morning, she's going to remember. She'll reject me again. He didn't blame her though. He knew that when this was over, they'd either be back in their world, or be dead. Either possibility meant no Jade. He squeezed her hand, hoping that when she wakes up she won't remember. If I didn't tell her my feelings, she would have killed me. Desdemona would have won and Kenshin would be next. He put his hand to the bandaged cut on his neck and smiled. If he could only get her to love him back. His smile changed to a frown. If she loved him, surely she would have shown him that. He sighed and continued to take care of her until the morning came.  
  
*********  
  
Jade woke up, blinked. She almost got up when she saw Sano sleeping next to her. She looked confusingly at him. She got up and gently turned him over.and her eyes widened. She saw his bloody bandages and the one on his neck, and the taste of blood came to her mouth. Everything that happened last night came back to a flood and she back against the wall, breathing heavily and crying. By this time Sano woke up and looked at Jade. "Jade..." he went up to her and went to touch her cheek but she threw his hand away. Sano glared at her. Then she remembered his words. "I love you" and she cried even harder. "Jade" Sano said more firmly. He went to touch her again and when Jade did the same as before, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Jade gasped, but rested her head against his warm chest. "Sano.I'm so sorry..." she said muffled against his chest. "Shhhh.don't worry about it." She looked at him, and even though her face red and streaked with tears, he still thought of her beautiful. "Jade.I." he started. He bent down to almost seize her lips with his, but she pushed him off. "No!" she yelled. "You can't.we can't.Desdemona.he'll kill you. And I can't have you die if I love you" Jade said, her voice breaking. "What are you saying?" Sano said angrily. "I can't love you.I WONT love you" she said, voice breaking now more than ever. Sano fumed. He breathed heavily and wanted to punch some sense into her. But thought the better of it. "To hell with you then.I'll make sure to NEVER save you again." He said cruelly. He stormed to the door, opened it swiftly and slammed it behind him. Kenshin was to be found a few feet from it and looked sadly at Sano. "don't look at me that way." Sano growled and went to his room, got dressed and came out. "lets go." he said to Kenshin. "but Miss Jade-."  
  
"Can take care of herself for all I care" Sano said as he went out the door with Kenshin following him.  
  
That's it! Please review! The ending is in the next up-date and then I'll put up the second part (already completed also!). ^__^ 


	4. Chapter 4Ending

Disclaimer: oh like you people don't know.I OWN NOTHING! I am a poor powerless girl.{sniffle} except Desdemona and Jade! mwaha  
  
This is it, this is the ending. Slightly long. Have fun! Reviews would be very greatly appreciated!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade cried as she heard Sano. She went to her bed and cried, cried until she had nothing left. She continued to lay there for a few hours, thinking about her life. My life.a living hell. She wanted Sano so bad, she wanted to taste his lips, wanted to be held in his strong arms. But she knew that was almost impossible. Almost. In a fit of anger and grief, Jade went to her bathroom, and slammed her hand against the wall. She went to the mirror and started hard into it. She heard her own voice, look at you Jade, a pitiful toy, your being used for dirty work, and you let yourself. This world would be better off without you. Sano doesn't need you. she cried out, and slammed her fist against the mirror, sending shards of glass everywhere. She slammed her hands at it again and again, until there was nothing left of the glass, and her hands where covered in cuts, with blood dripping off them. She ran her hands up her face, covering her lips with blood. I want to see what my own blood tastes like. She sobbed and fells to the floor. She began to think.this world was not meant for her.and Sano doesn't need.no.he deserves better than her. She took a hold of a piece of glass and stared it. Suddenly, she slashed her wrist, then her arm, and again, until her left arm was cut up and bleeding. She slashed again to the other arm.making it like its twin. She cut her ankles and again at her arms, wincing in pain. Dizzy from the pain and rapid loss of blood, her head fell. Stared at the ceiling, and thought that now, all the pain would be over. She would never have to kill again. Everything was becoming black, and her breath faltering. She was just about to pass out when she heard Sano yell.  
  
*****  
  
"JADE!" Sano yelled. "KENSHIN!! I NEED HELP OVER HERE!!!" Kenshin ran in and gasped at Jade's lifeless and bloody body. "GO!" Sano bawled. Kenshin ran to her room and gathered her coat and some cloths. He went back to Sano and he was holding her in his arms. "She's not breathing, we need to get her to a hospital" Sano told Kenshin. "I know where one is" Kenshin said, sprinting for the door. Sano ran afterward. You can make it Jade. Sano thought as they ran down the street toward the hospital. Once they got inside Sano ran up the desk. The clerk gasped and looked at Sano. "She's not breathing and she's lost a lot of blood." He told her. The clerk nodded and grabbed the phone, pushing a button. "Trauma in the lobby, code red! I repeat trauma in the lobby, code red."  
  
Almost at once a stretcher appeared with a two nurses and a doctor. "Oh my god." The doctor said looking at her body. "Put her on" the doctor told Sano. Sano placed her on the stretcher and they started pushing her to the emergency room, Kenshin and Sano following. "What the hell happened?!" the doctor asked. "I don't know. I found her like this, I think she tried to kill herself." Sano explained. "She's not breathing doctor" one of the nurses told her. "Shit." the doctor muttered. They pushed Jade in the room and one of the nurses told Sano and Kenshin that they need to wait outside.  
  
Sano sat down at one of the chairs followed by Kenshin. He put his head in his hands and groaned. Kenshin placed his hand on Sano's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Sano.Miss Jade is very strong. I have a feeling she will be ok. You must believe in her that you do." Kenshin said sympathetically. "She did this because of me.for what I told her." Sano said, ignoring Kenshin. "You don't know that." Kenshin told him. "I do.for a cold hard fact.I do" Sano whispered. After about 10 minutes, one of the nurses emerged from the room, looking very serious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"her injuries are extremely severe. She lost a lot of blood and had gone on a suppressed time without breathing." The nurse said. Sano glared at her.what the hell she is saying!? Is Jade ok or what? "Skip the medical talk. is Jade ok?" Sano asked irritably. The nurse smiled. "She'll be ok. But.you may want to talk to her, or maybe make her see a therapist." The nurse suggested. "She's not some psycho ok? She's just going through a tough time." Sano almost yelled. "Whatever you say. You can see her. But she's unconscious. The doctor will be stitching up her cuts and giving her some blood." The nurse said formally and walked away. Sano and Kenshin went inside her room and both gasped. Blood was all over her bed sheets and the doctors clothing. Sano saw the doctor and nodded to her. Kenshin and he sat at two chairs next to Jade. She looked ghostly pale, and her lips were almost blue. "She's a strong one. I didn't expect her to survive to tell you the truth. Do you have any idea why she did this you two?" the doctor asked, stitching up Jade's cuts. Sano didn't reply and shot Kenshin a look, he nodded. "Miss Jade has been going through a rough time. I'm sure that with some talking.she'll be ok. She just needs support right now from the ones she loves." Kenshin said, giving Sano a look of mischief. Sano snorted at the look. "I see.well.you better talk to her. Another suicidal attempt like this will kill her." The doctor told them getting up. She called in a nurse, and they pushed Jade to a recovery room. Once inside, the two were alone with Jade. Sano looked at her pale face, though some of its color was returning. "Sano" Kenshin called. "Hmm?" Sano replied, not taking his eyes of his Jade. Mine.she's not mine. Jade belongs to no one. He thought. "Don't you think that Miss Jade did this because of Desdemona? You don't have to blame your self that you don't." Kenshin said to Sano. He nodded. Suddenly, Sano felt so angry. He felt this was all Desdemona's fault, if he wasn't around this wouldn't have happened to Jade. "Bastard" Sano muttered. "We'll take care of him Sano. I can't let him get away with doing this to her, I cannot." Kenshin said his tone serious.  
  
After a few hours, Jade began to stir and she fluttered her eyes open. "Kenshin.can I be alone with her for a bit?" Sano whispered. Kenshin nodded and left the room, closing the door slowly behind him. Jade looked around, and then at Sano. At first her eyes were normal, looking as if nothing had happened. Then, as if it all came back to her in a flood her eyes widened and filled up with tears. "Sano." she whimpered. "Jade.don't cry please." Sano tried to calm her down, but her breath came in sharp sobs. She lifted her arms up and looked at her cuts, crying more. Sano leapt up from his chair and held Jade, letting her sob in his arms. "I wanted to die! Why didn't you let me die!? If I was dead.then." she continued to cry even harder until Sano let go of her and glared. "Shut up! Don't say that! Who the hell are you huh? The Jade I know wouldn't break down this easily! Why you crying for? Don't you realize this is what he wants? He wants this and your giving it to him on a god damn silver platter!" Sano yelled. Jade looked up angrily and him. "You don't know what its like!! How dare you!? How dare you act like you can make me feel better?! You don't know what it's like having no life. Being controlled like a fucking puppet! To kill Sano.TO KILL! You don't know what it's like, knowing that you'll die a person who led no life! A person with destroyed dreams! You don't know what it's like not being able to love the person your in love with, to know if you love him.he can get killed." Her voice lowered on the last sentence, tears streaking down her face. He looked at her, and lowered his eyes.  
  
She was right. He didn't know what it was like. He had been able to choose his life, live the way he wanted too. He remembered her last sentence. "Jade.I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that. It's just.I don't.I. I don't want to see you like this. I want to see you full of life, and strength." He held his hand out to her. "Let me help you Jade. I'll take care of you. I promise.-". "NO! I can't Sano.I can't love" she sobbed. "Hey listen. Desdemona's after us already. I don't care if I die. At least I can die.knowing that.damn it I'm not good at this. You know what I mean." He told her. She nodded. "You'll die knowing I loved you." She whispered. He nodded. "And I won't die. You won't either. I will NEVER allow that. You understand?" he said, boring into her eyes. She nodded. "Sano.thank you." He went to her and held her, his temple resting on hers. "I'll do anything for you Jade. For the girl I.love." He whispered. "It's so strange.I've never seen you like this. Your soft side, I like it." She whispered back. He moved his head so his lips were centimeters to hers. "no." she whispered. "Why?" he smiled. "It's too dangerous. I can't have you get killed. To lose something.-" "oh shut up for once Jade" he said. And with that he bent down and captured her lips with his own.  
  
Jade hesitated, but responded slowly. Sano placed his hand on the back of her head deepening the kiss. Jade ran her hand in his silky gravity defying hair, playing with his ribbon. They broke the kiss, and Sano smiled. "What do you say to that Miss It's too dangerous?" "I say I want more". with no objections Sano bent down and kissed her again. This time Jade not hesitating, and the kiss not as shy. By this time Kenshin was rather bored, so he went inside the room. "ORO?!" he looked at the kissing couple who didn't know he was there. "Uum.Sano.Miss Jade?" but they didn't reply, and continued on kissing. "Ok.I'm just going to get some food.by my-self.I'll let you two.um...that I shall." He said as he quickly darted out of door.  
  
Their kiss ended again and the two looked in each others eyes. "So.are we ok?" Sano asked. Jade nodded. "Was Kenshin in here just now?" Jade asked perplexed. "Eer.I denno..." Sano replied. "Jade.promise me one thing." Sano told her. "What?" "Please don't ever.ever.do this again. I'll be around. No matter what world I'm in.always." "I promise Sano." Jade said, kissing him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Desdemona watched the scene in the small crystal ball he held. He nearly crushed it with anger. She belongs to me.no other man deserves to touch her but me. "Yes Jade. Live your fairy tale. But you will see beyond bliss when you are with me." He said, as if talking to her. He laid the ball onto the cushion and got up from his chair. "The time has come to put my plan into action. I must get rid of that fighter. He is in my way. He broke the spell, but he will not be able to this time." he told himself as he walked through his home and to his clothing area. He put on a pair of black leather pants, black combat boots, and a matching shirt. He threw on his silk cape, with red sown on the inside. He looked in the mirror, his smile evil and nerve rattling. He strode out of the room and grabbed his sword muttering "linos" as he slid it onto his back. "I'm coming dear Jade. Make ready for me." He said as he shut the door behind him.  
  
******  
  
The hospital was quiet and dark. All the visitors went home, and this section of the hospital was as if almost dead. Jade was fast asleep in her room, for the first time, not having a nightmare. A receptionist was sitting as a man approached her. "Oh sir visiting times are over" she said. But suddenly the man pointed his hand to her and said "verida" and the women screamed as a flash of red lightning came from his hand and impacted her body. She fell to the floor dead. "Visiting times for the mortals I'm afraid." He laughed as he stepped over her body and made way to Jade's room. He walked in and peered on her lovely face. He walked closer to her and was above her bed, looking onto her, resisting the urge to make her his right then and there. He bent down and laid kisses on her neck to her cheek. Jade stirred. "Sano." she quietly moaned. It took every fiber of his being not to slam his hand down on her.  
  
"Jade" Desdemona said softly. She opened her eyes and looked at him and almost screamed. "Silenceia" he said. When she opened her mouth to scream, nothing came out. He laid down on top of her, Jade tried to struggle but he held her arms down. "Don't try it Jade. Your efforts are of no value." He whispered. "Now Jade.I was led to believe that the fighter was nothing more than an infatuation." He asked. Jade opened her mouth, only to shut it again remembering she couldn't speak. Desdemona bent down and started to lick and nibble on the flesh on her neck, causing her fingernails to dig down into his skin. He hissed in pain, but smiled. "Now Jade you're just exciting me more.pain is pleasure to me." He laughed at her pitiful look.  
  
He stopped laughing when he saw her close her eyes and concentrate. "Your not actually trying to break the spell are you Jade?" he asked mockingly. He laughed again. "I'm afraid you won't be able to." he told her as he bent to continued to torture her neck when he heard a laugh. He looked up at the smiling Jade. "You underestimate me." she said. He smiled. "I do sweet Jade." He told her. "You've grown stronger." He complimented her. "That I have." she said. "But not enough" he said as he picked her up and shoved her against the wall. She gasped in pain as he grabbed her cut arms and held them up. He forced his lips onto hers and painfully kissed her. Jade didn't respond but bit down on his lip making him bleed. "That's how it is then." he said his lip bleeding. "Love me Jade.I can give all that you ask for. Just love me in return." he pleaded. "I love one person only." She hissed. He tightened his grip on her arms making her cringe in pain. "I.can never love someone like you.ever! And you can't control me to. Sano will make sure of that.the man who really loves me!" she yelled. Desdemona growled and dropped her onto the floor. "Hear this Jade. If you don't be with me.I will kill you.and him." He whispered.  
  
"Then let me rot in hell."  
  
She growled as she jumped up and punched him in the face, leaving a red mark. "I see.if that is what you want Jade. I won't stop you." He whispered. He strode out of the door and gave Jade one last look before disappearing. Jade gave no care and went back to her bed, taking a deep breath.and falling asleep, a nightmare less sleep.  
  
*******  
  
The next day Sano came by to take Jade home. He went into her room to find her sitting next to her window, blinds open, and looking outside. "Hey" he said. She turned her head toward him and gave him a sad smile. He went up to her and kissed her on her forehead. "Something wrong?" he asked. "I just heard about the nurse who was killed." Jade told him. Sano nodded. "Desdemona." he whispered. She nodded, turning her head away. "Tell Kenshin battle is near. He'll strike soon. He came to my room last night, he put a spell on me but I broke it.on my own. He wanted me, now he knows he can't have me. I am useless to him now. He must fight Kenshin on his own." She told him, looking out of the window. "You broke the spell on your own." he smiled. "Because of you. You made me stronger." She smiled back. He nodded and went to her for an embrace. Jade laid her head on his chest, and Sano laid his head on her forehead. "Do you wanna get outta here or what?" he asked. "Let's go.I hate hospitals." She said getting up. She dressed in the clothes Sano brought her, and went to the desk to check out. "Take care of your self Jade." The nurse told her. "I will" she smiled, looking at Sano, who smiled back.  
  
The exited the hospital and Sano took her hand. "I have something special planned." He told her. "What?" she replied. "Let's pick up some food. I wanna spend the day with you at the park. Kenshin found it on one of his walks." He said. She smiled and slid her arm around him, laying her head on his arm as they walked.  
  
Once again, the day was nice. It was warm, with a gentle breeze. The two were sitting next to a pond, in each others arms. They were telling funny stories, and laughing at jokes. "It's been so long.so long since I could relax like this." Jade told Sano. "Too long." He nodded. "It's the first time I've heard you laugh. That's why I'm telling you so many funny things, to hear your sweet laugh more." He said, kissing her cheek. Jade turned her head around to kiss him on the lips. It was one of the few passionate kisses they shared. She placed her hand on his chest, feeling his taut muscles through his shirt. His hand was on her back, tracing the small muscles there. When the kiss ended, Jade laid her head on his shoulder, and looked at her surroundings. "Sano?" she called. He looked at her in reply. "How much do you love me?" she smiled. "There aren't enough words. Even if there were, there wouldn't be enough time in the world to tell you. I'd do anything for you. When I saw you, at home, after you did that to yourself, I felt so empty. I felt like I lost you, and I couldn't bear to think of it. No one.not one person has had this affect on me. I love you so much. And when this is over, I'm going to stay here.with you." She told her. She grinned, a grin bigger than Sano had seen and hugged him close, kissing him passionately again. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too" he answered. "It's late.poor Kenshin, he's all alone." Jade giggled. "Yeah. Let's go" he said as he got up. He help Jade up and held her as they walked back to her apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You reject me Jade.I'll make you pay for that." Desdemona said as he drunk his vodka. He slammed the glass down, shattering it and making his hands bleed. He licked the blood of his fingers, savoring the taste and imagining it to be Jade's. "Jade" he whispered. He closed his eyes, concentrating to call out to her again.  
  
*****  
  
Jade was awake, looking at Sano, admiring his features with the moonlight shining upon him. She gently pushed a lock of hair out of his face, and traced his jaw line with her finger. She was about to drift off into sleep when she heard it. "Jade" it was in her head, but she checked to make sure Sano didn't say it. "Jade".she heard it again, and Sano's lips didn't move. She groaned. "What now?" she asked mentally. "Meet me in the alleyway Jade." She heard. "no." she answered back. She felt the familiar dizzy feeling, but concentrated and pushed it away. "Not anymore.I'm not yours." she told him. "Meet me or I will kill him." He said his tone serious. She sighed. "I'm coming." She got up and got dressed, grabbing her sword and putting her invisible spell on it. In the meantime, Sano woke up, but didn't move. He saw Jade leaving and thought, is he controlling her again? He got up and threw his gi on, following her.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm glad you could make it Jade. I really did not feel like killing tonight." Desdemona told Jade. "What do you want from me?" she snapped. "I wish to tell you something." He said. "Humor me" she smiled a smug smile. Meanwhile, Sano was watching from a distance. "Have you ever wandered Jade? Wandered how the first 12 years of your life have been? Wandered how you learned to fight so well, where you get that sword?" he asked. "What are you saying?" she replied, confused. "Think Jade. Your sword"-he pulled his out "its design is similar to mine. Your fighting skills are identical to mine. We can communicate to each other through a mental connection." He told her. She gasped. "No.no.you aren't saying?" she cried. "Yes Jade.I am your father." he smiled. "NO!" she cried out. "Yes Jade.I trained you. Don't you remember now?" he asked. "Think.hard." he told her. She thought.and remembered.  
  
*****  
  
A young Jade is shown, her hair tied up and in a bandana, with a sword in her hand. She was sweating and breathing heavily. "Attack!" she heard. She let out a cry and struck her opponents sword, only be deflected. "Again! Strength.speed" she heard. She attacked again and struck, her opponents sword flying out of his hand. "Good Jade.you'll make a fine sword fighter." Desdemona said. "Thank you, father." She replied, with a young smile.  
  
*****  
  
"Yes.you remember." Desdemona told the crying Jade. "Why didn't you tell me?" she sobbed. "I didn't think it necessary." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. "NO!" she yelled as she pushed him away. He growled. He went to go slap her when he heard a yell. "You touch her and I'll kill you!" Sano yelled at Desdemona. "Restricto" Desdemona yelled at Sano, freezing him in place. He tried to move but couldn't. "Bastard!" he yelled. "What are you going to do about it Sano?!" he laughed. "Two birds with one stone." he muttered as he looked at Jade. He grabbed her by the stomach and stood her in front of him, so Sano could see. "Jade!" Sano yelled. "Sano..." she whispered. Desdemona ran his hands up her thigh and up to her face, over some private areas. "Stop it!" Jade sobbed. Sano balled up his fists so tight, they began to bleed. Suddenly Desdemona pulled out his sword, with one last lick to her neck and cheek.he plunged the sword into her back. "NOOO! JADE!" Sano yelled. She screamed in pain, and Desdemona twisted his sword, making her scream louder. He took his sword out, and Jade limped up. "forgive me Jade" he whispered, and he lept away high onto a building and disapeered. Once he was gone, he spell was broken for Sano and he ran to Jade and caught her before she fell to the ground. "NO! Jade PLEASE!" he yelled. "Sano.I'm sorry. I must tell you something. Because Desdemona is.my father, I have the same powers as he. I am giving them to you." she whispered. Sano felt a surge of power go through his body and looked at Jade. "Jade.you'll be ok.please.hold on" Sano pleaded. "It hurts so bad, but with you.I feel better. Please Sano.please.help Kenshin. I.I am sorry I couldn't help you." She cried. "NO! Your going to help.you'll be ok." he sobbed. "You have to be ok." he told her. "I love you Sano." her voice becoming lower. "I love you too! And you'll be ok." he sobbed. "Thank you Sano.for showing me.love. My dream came true because of you." She went to touch his cheek, and he kissed her hand. "Jade." he whimpered. "I'll be watching.my love." With that, her hand fell to the ground, and her body went limp as she closed her eyes. "Jade.Jade.Jade!! NO!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU CAN'T DIE.NOT YET...WE WERE SUPPOSED TO.BE TOGETHER." He cried. He buried his head in her neck and sobbed so hard, his body shook violently. "Jade." he whimpered, his face shown with tears. He held her hand up and kissed it. He picked her up, and carried her back to her home.  
  
He walked into the door and Kenshin was found sitting on the couch. "Jade!" he cried as he leapt up to her. He gasped and looked at Sano. "He.he killed her Kenshin. His own daughter.I saw it all." Sano moaned. "I'm sorry Sano.I know you loved her.we'll take care of her.that we will." They took her to the park, and the same spot were she and Sano were that day; they piled wood and laid her body on it. Sano lit a torch, and threw it onto the pile, her body quickly being engulfed in flames.  
  
Sano made a vow to himself right then and there. I will kill him.I will kill Desdemona. For my love.for Jade. "I'll DO IT FOR YOU JADE!" he yelled at the fire. Kenshin looked at him and nodded. "We go.now.to fight, Sano." Sano nodded, and with one last look at the fire and with a final "I love you" they walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They stood in the middle of the alley way, in the same spot where she died. "I have feeling he will come here." Kenshin told Sano. Sano nodded. "Kenshin.I want to land the final punch." He told him. "You want to kill him." it was more a fact than a question. "It's the only way.for Jade. You can't change my mind." Sano said. "I wasn't going to." Kenshin said looking away.  
  
Suddenly they heard a sound, and Desdemona was behind them. Kenshin whirled around to meet him. "So.it all comes down here Battousai, this battle shall decide out fate." Desdemona commanded. "I will make you pay for what you did to Miss Jade." Kenshin said. "And I will make YOU pay for making my life a living hell!" and with that Desdemona unleashed his sword and attacked Kenshin, Kenshin easily blocked it and swung his sword to be blocked also. Sano ran behind Desdemona and kicked him in the back, letting Kenshin strike him with his sword while he was distracted. Desdemona swung towards Sano, but Sano kicked his arm, sending his sword off. Kenshin Attacked, but Desdemona parried it and struck Kenshin, cutting him on his arm. Desdemona then hit Kenshin with the back his sword knocking him out. "Now you'll die." he said to Sano. "Bring it on." he sneered. Desdemona dropped his sword and removed his cloak and shirt, Sano did the same.  
  
The two made their stances, and Sano was the first to punch. He impacted and heard a crunch as he hit him. Desdemona jumped up and kicked Sano in the back, a move similar to Jade's. Desdemona then punch Sano in the stomach and face, again, and again, until Sano was lying bloody and bruised against the wall. Sano weakly got up and kicked Desdemona in the back. But Desdemona picked up Sano and flipped him over. Sano go up and looked at Desdemona, who was smiling smugly. He pulled back his arm into a fist and lounged for Desdemona "Fuatea No Ki Wami!" he yelled as he went to perform his famous move. But Desdemona grabbed Sano's arm and twisted it towards his face so instead Sano punched himself. Desdemona picked him up and threw him against the wall. He groaned in pain and he lay on the ground. "Jade." he whispered. "I will.I'll kill him.but" he groaned again. He heard a voice.Jade's voice. "Sano! Use it!! You have new skill.use it! You can do it!" he heard her tell him. "Jade.?" he asked. "YES! Now use it! Hurry!" Sano knew what she was talking about, and got up to look at Desdemona. "you killed her." he said. "Yes.and it was the best kill I have ever done." Desdemona smiled evilly. Suddenly.Sano's eyes held flames.those like Desdemona's, only instead of red flames, they were blue flames. "THAT'S IT!!" Sano yelled. "VERIDA!" Sano screamed as he pointed his hand to Desdemona, blue lightning bolts rushed out of his hands, hitting Desdemona and causing him to yell in pain. Sano raised Desdemona up into the air magically, and grabbed Desdemona's sword off the ground. He lowered him again, and still electrocuting him, she shoved the sword into Desdemona's stomach, ands again. He fell to the ground and yelled in pain. "Now you know how it felt.to die.I killed you with the same sword that you killed Jade with.now it is stained with the blood it SHOULD have been stained with from the beginning!" Sano yelled throwing the sword onto the ground.  
  
Desdemona dropped his head. "Sano.go to Japan. Jade is waiting for you there." he whispered before he died. Sano stared at his body bewildered, as it disappeared. "She's waiting for me?" he asked himself. "Sano." he heard a voice say. He looked at Kenshin, who was bleeding from the mouth and his arm. "I did it Kenshin. for Jade." Sano told him. "For Jade." Kenshin repeated. "Let's go home." Sano said. "How?" Kenshin asked. Sano explained how he received Jade's powers. "Since Desdemona could do it.I'll do it too." Sano said. He snapped his fingers, and the familiar vortex appeared. With one last look around them, they jumped in.  
  
****  
  
They were back.in front of the Dojo. "We're home" Kenshin muttered. "KENSHIN!" they heard a shrill screaming and Kauro pounced on Kenshin. "Where were you!? I was worried sick!" "Now now miss. Kauro.we'll explain inside." Kenshin said, as they went inside the Dojo. Megumi and Yahiko were there and they both jumped up as Kenshin and Sano walked in.  
  
They sat down, and Kenshin told the story while Megumi attended to his and Sano's wounds. "I see.Sano."she looked at Sano, who was looking downward. He got up and went to leave. "Where are you going Sano?" Kauro asked. "I need some time alone ok Missie?" Sano asked as he exited the Dojo and walked down the street. He wondered about what Desdemona told him.Jade was waiting for him? He sighed and rubbed his head, and silent tears ran down his check. He stopped in the middle of the empty road when he saw girl wearing a jade green kimono. She looked just like. Sano gasped. She smiled. "Jade?" he called. She nodded again. He ran to her, tears of happiness replacing his sad once. He picked her up in his arms and held her. Her hair was down, and flowed in the wind. "Sano." she whispered. "but Jade you." he began. "I did.but love.true love.has no boundaries." She held up her hand and it had a ring on it. A Silver band with small jade on it, the words Jade & Sano were engraved on it. He smiled widely and held her again. He pushed his lips onto hers, and the two lovers were engulfed in their kiss. "I love you Jade" he whispered. "I love you Sano." She told him back. With that they kissed again.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
THE END  
  
"I'll be around. No matter what world I'm in.always."  
  
Love Has No Boundaries  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
THAT'S IT FOLKS! Pleeeaaseeee review, if I don't get any, I wont have a reason to post the second part.it really is soooo much better than this first one. so please review! Thanks! ~Dru  
  
P.S- sorry I took Kenshin-Sama out so quick in battle, I really wanted Sano to be the winning hand in battle for once..mwehehe 


End file.
